Without Breath
by Shine And New
Summary: After a long time dealing with my inner drama i managed to write a real smut story (or something close to that). Inspired by something i heard on a reality show.


Will had planed this months ago, a date at breadsticks, since they had got engaged they didn't really had a real date, outside or inside their houses. They went out to dinner and the whole time Will could see Emma would rather be at home doing other things. The way she looked at him, how her nails were tabbing the table as her chin was being supported by her other hand as she looked at him not really paying attention to anything in special.

"Hey Em?" Will asked trying to get her attention

"Uhhmm?" She blinked a few times coming back to reality

"Let's go home" He said getting up and offering his hand which she gladly took

* * *

At the car it wasn't different, Will was with one hand on the wheel and the other on Emma's thigh, and she didn't seem to notice, she stared out the window the whole way home, and didn't said a word when his fingers made lazy circles on her knee.

They got home and Will opened the door of the car for her and she seemed to be brought back to reality for real this time, she shivered when Will put his hand on her back as they got to the door and when they went inside the house the first thing Emma did was press her lips against Will's.

"Mmmhm, Em?" He asked as she pulled away to listen

"What?" Her brown eyes were looking at him shyly

"We need to do this right" And with that said Will picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him. He placed her on the bed and she groaned at the loss of contact. Will smiled at her reaction and took off her dress at the blink of an eye. He started kissing her neck and started going down until he is facing her breasts. He licked her nipple thru her bra.

"_Mmmhmm, Will_" Emma said using a hand to press his mouth harder against her. All of the sudden he stopped "Will" She groaned and he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was "Do that again"

"Em. I've been thinking, can we-" he stopped to think his words. He couldn't ask her such a thing, could he?

"What?" Emma sat up showing her interest. Will couldn't help but to scan her body quickly. She was wearing purple lace panties and a matching bra, lace as well. He had saw that body so many times, yet he felt like a little high school boy when he saw her.

"I've been thinking, ca-can i try something new?" By the time he finished his question he was already burried in her neck. He started kissing, licking and sucking all the skin he can possibly reach and Emma moaned loudly. He pulled back and Emma groaned again.

"What?" The sound of her voice was showing him how annoyed she was about this whole talking thing, _why can't he just shut up and make love to me?_.

"You didn't answer me" And just after he stated his reason to pull back he licked the valley of her breasts "Can i try something?"

"Yeah, sure" She answered not really caring and looked at him with a judging look. "Too many clothes"

With that will looked down and realized that he was still fully-clothed. Just as fast as he realized the fact Emma found a solution, it was like she had been trained, she managed to take his pants and boxers to his knees and take of his shirt just as fast as he had undressed her. He hovered her and pressed their hips together. She moaned loud. He looked at her with pride.

He kissed her lips and went down enough to face her panties, and then he kissed her sensitive spot thru the lace she was wearing.

"_Ohhh_"

He smiled and kissed the iner side of her thighs and his fingers worked to take of her bra and she sighed because of the torture. Finally, Will took of her panties and started touching her clit with his tongue, his long wet tongue was inside Emma and just the thought could make her shake in arousal. Will took of his boxers and her underwear and went back up to face Emma. He looked into her eyes and stated

"It'll hurt but it will be worth it"

Emma looked confused at him she have had sex before with him. What was wrong?

Just as Emma was taking a breath to ask it to him, Will holded her neck.

_Is he trying to kill me? Should i scream? Could he-_

Will kissed her and all of the troubles went away. She didn't care anymore. Well, she did. But she could live without an answer.

"Will. What are you doing?"

"Shhh-"

He positioned himself and entered her. She moaned and managed to breathe since Will's hand on her neck making hard for her to breathe.

"Will? Why are you doing this?" She asked without breath.

"You'll see." He answered pushing deeper inside her.

"_Will_" she moaned

He flipped them over so she was on top.

"No" she groaned. She wanted Will to be in control, he was doing it so well "Not now"

Will smiled still holding her neck "Please, Em"

She didn't replied instead she started moving looking for the friction she needed.

After a few moments moving he hit her sensitive and her breathing speeded.

Will with his hand still around her neck trusted once more let his hand fall to the bed and reached climax with Emma.

Emma finally breathed again and with that she had air to moan loudly making the room echo it.

"Wow. Will, that was, wow" she said breathing sharply rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Knew you would like it" he laughed and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose

"I love you" she said as he leaved her

"I love you too" he said kissing her

They cuddled and fell asleep together on each others arms, nobody could be more in love then they were.

A/N: There, since i sucked at my other fic i started making one shots and stuff, this was pretty much the dirtiest thing i've ever wrote and... I must say i'm proud, you may not want to know, but since you're reading this... I wrote most of this almost sleeping and was suprised when i saw what was on my phone the day after it. It took me a while, but today i was finally tired enough to write the rest of something like this. So, thanks for reading and... Welcome to my sleepy world.


End file.
